


Growing Up and Getting Off

by Meicdon13



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Injury, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Youkai Hakkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being attacked during a blizzard was bad enough. Now an injured Hakkai has to deal with Goku trying to “take care of him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up and Getting Off

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after the youkai!Hakkai vs. Seitan Taisei fight in _Reload_. Prompt was, "youkai!sex in the dead of winter (can be a secret or not); NC-17," from genjyosgirl for yuletide_smut 2013

The thing about only having one functional eye was that it put Hakkai at a disadvantage whenever they fought in bad weather. Most of the time it wasn’t too much of a bother for him, but right now, they were in the middle of a blizzard, fighting in a mountain pass that was supposedly treacherous even during the height of the summer months. The youkai didn’t seem to be too bothered by the thickly falling snow, but then again, they probably grew up in the area.

Hakkai misjudged the distance of his attacker, and the blow caught him in the stomach, winding him. Hakkai collapsed onto his knees, clutching at his abdomen. He’d gotten hit right where his scar was. That area had always been just a bit more sensitive to pain, and the strength behind the hit had him struggling for breath. He supposed he should’ve felt lucky that the youkai was wielding a staff and not a sword, but it was hard to feel grateful when said youkai was raising the staff above his head for a finishing strike.

A blur came flying out of the whiteness around them, hitting the youkai and sending him tumbling down the steep mountain pass. It moved quickly towards Hakkai, and when it got close enough, he could see that it was Goku. “You alright?” Between the hood pulled low over his brow and the snow, Hakkai could barely make out his face.

Hakkai managed to conjure up a smile for Goku, even if he wasn’t sure he could see it. “I’m fine. Where are Gojyo and Sanzo?”

Goku shrugged. “I’m not sure. I got rid of the youkai near me, so I went looking for you guys.” He shivered, pulling his hooded cloak tighter around himself. “Man, this snow sucks!”

Hakkai was inclined to agree. “Well, we should try and find them and see if they need any help. Stay close, Goku. We need to make sure we don’t get separated in this blizzard.” Hakkai chuckled softly to himself when he felt Goku grab a hold of his cloak. The gesture was a bit childish, but at least he wouldn’t accidentally lose Goku in all the snow.

They started walking in the general direction that Goku thought he last saw Sanzo and Gojyo. Goku yelled their names as loud as he could, trying to be heard over the howling winds. Hakkai worried that the youkai would hear them instead of Gojyo and Sanzo, but they didn’t receive any answer or see anyone. To make matters worse, the blizzard seemed to be getting stronger.

Hakkai was about to suggest that they stop and look for shelter, when he felt something hit his side. The thud of the impact surprised him, and it took a moment for the pain to register. Blood was quickly seeping through his shirt and cloak, around the throwing knife buried to the hilt just above his hip. Goku was on the attacker when Hakkai fell to his knees, his yells slightly muffled by the falling snow.

_We can’t get separated in this snowstorm_ , Hakkai thought, even as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Hakkai woke up, the first thing he saw was the ceiling of what looked like a cave; he could see the small cracks in the rocks overhead. Somewhere to his right, there was a small fire burning. He was lying on the floor, a thin cloth barrier the only thing between him and the dirt. He bunched his fist in the fabric—Goku’s cloak. His own cloak was covering him like a blanket. He was still wearing his shirt, but it felt like there were bandages tied around his middle. The sharp coppery scent of blood reached his nose.

Carefully, he moved his opposite hand up to feel his bandages. If they needed to be changed, that could explain why he could smell blood. But the wrappings were dry to the touch. And then Hakkai realized that it wasn’t just the blood he could smell—there was a small lizard hiding in one of the cracks on the ceiling. There was a weaker scent in the cave as well; like ancient sun-warmed stone. His mind whispered that it was Goku’s scent. But how—

Hakkai’s hand flew up to his ear, and he ignored the twinge of pain the sudden movement brought. He wasn’t wearing his limiters.

There was a quick flash of panic that Hakkai quickly tamped down. Panicking wouldn’t help at all. First, he had to figure out where Goku was. He couldn’t smell anyone else’s blood aside from his own, and since his injury had been tended to, he had to assume that Goku was fine.

“You’re awake!” Goku’s relieved voice caught Hakkai’s attention. A moment later, he was kneeling beside Hakkai, carrying an armful of twigs and branches. “I didn’t wanna leave until you woke up, but we ran outta firewood and I tried ta find some food—”

“Goku,” Hakkai interrupted firmly, “where are my limiters?”

The look on Goku’s face could only be described as guilty. “I took ‘em off.” He rushed to explain before Hakkai could speak. “I think there was poison or something on the knife ‘cause your wound looked weird and I didn’t know what to do and you were turning gray. So I thought if you were a youkai …” Goku trailed off.

Hakkai sighed. If he were poisoned, that would explain why he fainted so quickly. If he were in his youkai form, then his chances of surviving the night were better. Well, he couldn’t really blame Goku for panicking. “It’s alright, Goku. I’m not angry.” He looked around the cave again. “Where are we?”

“I dunno,” Goku said. “I was just carryin’ you around, tryin’ ta find the others, and I found this cave. I thought maybe we should wait until it stops snowin’ before we went out again.” Goku beamed at Hakkai’s approving nod, and turned to deposit his load of wood nearer to the fire. It was only then that Hakkai noticed that around half of Goku’s shirt was ripped away, the now ragged hem ending inches above his waist.

“What happened to your shirt?” he asked. Had Goku been attacked again while he was out gathering firewood?

Goku shrugged, moving to sit beside Hakkai. “Needed bandages. And I didn’t wanna rip up the cloaks or anythin’ because I didn’t wanna let you get cold.”

Like this, Hakkai could clearly see Goku’s trim waist, and the barest hint of his hips above the waistband of his shorts. The light from the fire made shadows play across the muscles in Goku’s abdomen. Hakkai made himself look back at the ceiling, surprised at how much effort it took for him to do so. Looking at Goku like that wasn’t right. Looking appreciatively at Sanzo and Gojyo from time to time was okay because you would have to be blind not to see that they were attractive men. But Goku was …

Hakkai’s train of thought paused. Goku _wasn’t_ a child, hadn’t been one for a long time already. And Hakkai had known that for a while now. After all, wasn’t he the one that had to let out the bottoms of Goku’s shorts, just until they could find a new pair for him? And he was almost always the one to run his hands all over that taller, fitter body to check for injuries after fights. Goku’s baby fat was long gone, and their stay at the youkai village had just proven that even if the rest of the ikkou still saw Goku as a kid, the rest of the world sure didn’t.

Well, it didn’t really matter if Hakkai’s wandering eyes were justified or not—Sanzo would shoot them out of his head if he did anything to Goku. Imagining Sanzo’s expression when he found out that Hakkai had been appreciating Goku’s assets quickly killed any traces of desire that had built up in him. Hakkai was tempted to laugh, though.

He reached out to pat Goku’s knee. He tried not to notice how dark his vine markings were in the light from the fire. “Thank you,” he said, smiling up at him.

Goku’s grin was bright, but his face quickly fell when his stomach rumbled. Hakkai’s enhanced hearing picked it up clearly. “I’m so hungryyy,” he moaned. “I didn’t find anythin’ to eat when I was outside.”

“I think we should sleep for now,” Hakkai said gently. “I don’t want you going out again in this blizzard, and it should be gone by morning.”

Goku sighed. “Guess you’re right.” He built up the fire, making sure it wouldn’t die out for a while. When he moved to lie down on the ground, Hakkai took hold of his arm.

“I think we can both fit on the cloak if we spread it out a bit more,” Hakkai said. “There’s no need for you to lie on the ground.”

“You sure?” Goku asked. “I don’t wanna hit you or something when I’m sleeping.”

“I insist,” Hakkai said. Beneath his palm, the Goku’s skin was warm and smooth. Hakkai barely stopped himself from licking his lips. With the light of the fire behind him, Goku was all gold and shades of brown. He looked good enough to eat. Hakkai forced himself to think of Sanzo’s imminent anger again.

Goku slipped beneath the cloak as Hakkai moved over to make room for him. It was a tight fit, but at least it was warmer. Lying this close, Hakkai could smell traces of snow on Goku; he probably hadn’t brushed himself off properly before rushing into the cave. Beneath that was Goku’s own natural scent, only stronger, now that Goku himself was there.

It wasn’t anything he could call sexy. But it was powerful; it thrummed with energy that sent the blood in Hakkai’s veins pounding. He could feel the vines on his skin twitching, moving towards Goku, and he had to stop them from bridging the small gap between them to curl around Goku’s wrist. Hakkai tried to roll onto his side, facing away from him, and winced at the pain that came from his wound.

Goku wriggled closer towards Hakkai, eyes wide and worried. “Hakkai?” Before he could tell Goku he was fine, really he was, Goku’s hand landed on his shoulder. Immediately, his vines whipped out, wrapping around Goku’s hand and quickly moving up his arm. Hakkai’s first instinct was to roll them over and pin Goku with his weight, but he remembered his wound at the last moment. Instead, he used his vines to drag Goku closer, ending up with him lying across Hakkai.

The momentary flicker that Hakkai saw in Goku’s eyes could have been because of fear or because of the firelight, but Hakkai could smell the beginnings of an arousal that wasn’t his, and he could feel Goku’s skin grow almost unbearably hot beneath his palms where he was gripping Goku’s arms.

“Hakkai?” Goku asked again, his voice softer, but huskier. His fingers spasmed where they were splayed on Hakkai’s chest, as if he wanted to clench them in Hakkai’s shirt but was stopping himself.

The sound of Goku’s voice seemed to knock some sense back into his head. “I’m sorry—I don’t know what came over me.” Hakkai started to pull back his vines, stopped when he felt Goku shift so that his growing hardness was pressed against Hakkai’s abdomen. “Goku, please get off of me,” he said firmly. This was a bad idea and Sanzo would shoot him full of holes when he found out.

As if he could read Hakkai’s mind, Goku said, “Nobody has to know. I won’t tell anyone, promise!” Goku’s hands fisted Hakkai’s shirt, then.

Hakkai sighed; it didn’t matter if Goku didn’t tell anyone, because Sanzo would just _know_ , in that way that he knew things about Goku. He tried to tug Goku’s hands away, but Goku only held on tighter. “Goku, let go.”

“I’m not a kid anymore!” Goku said. “I can make my own decisions!” Hakkai opened his mouth to say something, but Goku kept on talking. “And I really wanna … with you.” The look on Goku’s face was the same as when he was determined to get the last egg roll before Gojyo could reach out with his chopsticks to grab it. Hakkai wasn’t sure about how he felt about warranting the same reaction as an egg roll, but with someone like Goku, it was probably a compliment.

Hakkai let his vines crawl across Goku’s skin; up his arms and down his sides, tracing the jut of his hipbones, and lower. “You’re going to have to do most of the work, I’m afraid,” Hakkai said. “I’m a bit incapacitated at the moment.”

Goku let out a victory whoop before he quickly pressed his mouth against Hakkai’s. Hakkai had enough time to think that Goku kissed like he fought—all-out and eager—before Goku’s tongue made its way inside his mouth. It had been far too long since Hakkai had kissed anyone, longer than he’d like to think, and he soon found himself taking control of the kiss, pushing Goku’s tongue back into his own mouth and following it with his own, hand fisted in Goku’s hair.

A vine wrapped around the base of Goku’s dick and squeezed. Goku jerked against Hakkai, accidentally biting down on his tongue. He immediately pulled back and began apologizing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he panted.

Hakkai’s eyes narrowed. “We can’t have you causing me further injury, can we?” Using his vines, Hakkai pulled Goku up and back, so that he was kneeling above him, straddling his legs. Goku’s forearms were bound together behind his back, a vine slowly making its way up under his shirt and up his neck. The tip moved into his mouth, onto his tongue. Hakkai relished the full-body shudder that went through Goku, felt it through the multitude of vines that covered Goku’s skin so that it looked like he had the same markings as Hakkai.

Goku couldn’t really say anything—there were three vines in his mouth now, and Hakkai didn’t let him close it, traced the spit that leaked down his chin with a leaf. Goku made a muffled sound of complaint. “I suggest, Goku, that you get these as wet as possible,” Hakkai said evenly.

The confused look on Goku’s face was adorable. It didn’t take long for it to morph into comprehension, and then he began to _suck_ on the vines slowly fucking his mouth. He sucked them like he’d never tasted anything better in his life, his eyes trained on Hakkai’s cock the entire time, hips making aborted thrusts against the hold of Hakkai’s vines. He traced the edges of the leaves with his tongue, and it was Hakkai’s turn to shudder. He held onto Goku’s thighs, running his claws across the skin, making thin red welts rise up on them.

Goku whined when Hakkai slid the vines out of his mouth, yelped when Hakkai pressed their wet tips against his entrance. “Last chance to change your mind.” Goku’s only response was to push his hips back and try to get the vines in.

The first one went in slowly; Hakkai didn’t want to hurt Goku, and spit was never going to be as good as lube. But Goku’s hips were moving back and forth; pushing back against the vine moving inside him and forward, trying to look for more friction against the one that wrapped around his dick. His harsh breathing was the only sound in the cave aside from the crackling of the fire.

Hakkai pulled out a bit and wrapped another vine around the first, twining them together as they pressed inside Goku again. Hakkai felt the prickly edges of one of the leaves brush against a nub inside of Goku, and he cried out, golden eyes widening in surprised pleasure. His reaction made Hakkai want to flip them over and fuck Goku in earnest, poisoned wound be damned.

Instead, he pushed two more vines inside Goku, alternating their thrusting with the ones already in him. Goku’s thighs shook with the effort of keeping him upright, and his cock was leaking all over Hakkai’s shirt. Goku’s shirt was pushed up to his armpits, and Hakkai could see the faint sheen of sweat across his abdomen.

“Hakkai, I’m gonna come,” Goku keened. He pushed his hips forward, his erection hard and heavy between his thighs, and Hakkai reached out to wrap his hand around it, covering the vines that were already moving up and down across the foreskin. Carefully, he dipped the tip of a leaf inside the slit on the tip of Goku’s cock.

Goku opened his mouth to wail as he came, but Hakkai’s vines moved quickly to form a makeshift gag. Any sort of loud sound would probably bounce off the walls of the cave and out into the open, and they didn’t know if there were still youkai out there. Instead of crying out, Goku bit down on Hakkai’s vines. Hakkai actually snarled at that, and retaliated by pumping into Goku a few more times until he started whimpering from the sensory overload.

Hakkai slowly loosened the hold he had on Goku, but before he could lower him to lie down beside him, Goku had somehow managed to free himself enough to move down until his face was level with Hakkai’s crotch. “I gotta taste you,” he said, breathing uneven, and Hakkai could feel the pounding of his heart where Goku’s chest was pressed against his leg.

There was something to be said about Goku and his oral fixation, but Hakkai was too busy gripping fistfuls of Goku’s hair once he managed to get Hakkai’s zipper undone and yank his pants and underwear down enough to let Goku pull out his cock.

Goku used a little too much tongue and sucked a little too hard, but Hakkai found that he couldn’t complain, especially since Goku didn’t seem to have a gag reflex. He swallowed Hakkai down until his nose was buried in dark curls, and Hakkai came almost embarrassingly fast after that.

Goku crawled up until he was lying beside Hakkai again, eyes half-lidded and unfocused. He snuggled closer until he was pressed up against Hakkai’s side. “Was awesome,” he mumbled.

Hakkai threaded his fingers through Goku’s hair, and was hard pressed to disagree.

* * *

It only took Gojyo one look at the scene in front of him to figure out what happened. He had to admit that the way Hakkai’s creepy vine things were wrapped all around Goku’s shoulders was weirdly cute. Though they stopped being cute when they rose up like snakes, ready to strike at him.

“You better wake up and make yourselves decent before his lordship gets here!” Gojyo called from where he stood a few feet away. Seriously, those vines looked like little green snakes. And a half-asleep Hakkai was a dangerous Hakkai. Gojyo would not put it past him to attack his manly bits in his state.

“Gojyo?” Hakkai opened his eyes and the vines immediately settled down against Goku’s skin again. “Is that you? Where’s Sanzo?”

“The lazy ass is taking a smoke break. But you better put the monkey back in his clothes—he’s not that far behind me.”

Hakkai sighed, and began to dig through Goku’s pockets. Probably for his limiters. Gojyo took in the pointy ears and vines, and smirked. “Rough night?”

The look Hakkai directed at him was his version of the smug grin guys usually sported after getting some. “I suppose you could say that.”

Gojyo laughed, loud and long, and it was a wonder that Goku still hadn’t woken up. “I’ll go stall his holiness.”

“Thank you, Gojyo.”

“You’re gonna owe me one.” Gojyo gave him a salute as he walked out of the cave. There was no way that Sanzo wasn’t going to find out what happened, but he’d be a bro and make sure that Hakkai could make himself presentable before the shit hit the fan. Dude deserved a break, and what were friends for, etcetera.


End file.
